Yuki's Last Night
by Carebear1216
Summary: Yuki turns into vampire. Aido/Yuki/Kaname/more as i go on. THIS STORY IS FOR MY FRIEND SHAWNA A.K.A. KITTYKYO5467 LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER SHAWNA
1. The Last Night

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ITS CHARACTER'S. I AM JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN.**

**COMMENT GOOD OR BAD ITS OK. ITS SHOWS THAT I NEED IMPROVEMENT. I AM SORRY IF I MISS SPELL SORRY IF I DO AND I AM VERY BAD AT RIGHTING SO PLEASE NOT TO MEAN.**

Yuki came to Kaname's dorm to talk to him about something that has been on her mind for along time.

"_How I am I going to tell him that I want him to turn me into a vampire. Aido was right he does deserve me and I want him to be happy. And I love him so…." _Yuki thought as she walked to the moon dorm. She had no clue what to do or what to say. She had always had a crush on Kaname but she didn't know if Kaname liked her back. When she got closer to the moon dorm her heart pounded hard and harder against her chest.

She opened the door to her surprise Aido was there.

"Aido what are you doing?" Yuki asked

"Oh me, I am just wasting time before I have to go to class. And why are you here it is late?" Aido asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked tords Yuki.

"I am here to talk to Kaname. I have something very important to tell him." Yuki said as she watched Aido.

He has tried and has sucked her blood, and she hasn't forgotten about it. She knew he could produce ice and that he thirst for her blood but he wouldn't dare try to suck her blood again because last time Kaname really hurt him.

"Kaname is sleeping same as everyone else. But you could wait until he wakes up, I will wait with you." He said with a devious look on his face. And has he got closer to Yuki she knew that he would try again.

But Kaname was in the room in a heart beat and Aido stopped in his tracks.

"Good evening Yuki, Aido." Kaname said as he walked down the stairs.

"Good evening Kaname-senpai." Yuki said as she looked into his maroon eyes.

"What are you doing here at this hour Yuki?" Kaname said as he stepped on to the jet marble floor.

"I came here to talk to you Kaname-senpai." Yuki said as she watches him move closer to her.

"Ok but we can't talk long night classes start in 3 hours and I have to get dresses." Kaname said as he looked down at his clothes.

He was wearing a tan long sleeve shirt that laced down the front with dark brown pants that looked like silk.

"Ok it won't take long." Yuki said.

"Please follow me and Aido please tell everyone that I don't want to be bothered at all." Kaname said as he walked up the stairs, followed closely behind was Yuki.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!**


	2. The Transformation

They got to Kaname's dorm and he opened the door so Yuki to go in first.

"Sit where ever you want, Yuki." Kaname said as he walked over to a blood red couch right in front of his window which was covered in a thick heavy maroon curtains.

"So what do you need to ask me?" Kaname asked as he stared into Yuki's eyes.

"I need to ask you something very important," Yuki aid as she sat down on Kaname's bed, "I _want_ you to drink _my _blood." Yuki said as she moved the hair off her neck and looked at Kaname.

"Yuki I _can't_ do that to you. I _know_ you really don't want that." Kaname said as he got up and walked over towards Yuki and placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face so her eyes were looking straight into his eyes.

"I really….really want…you to drink…my blood." Yuki did her best to spit out.

"Are you sure that you want to do this." Kaname asked. "If I drink your blood you will turn into a vampire like me and will have to live in the moon dorms with the other vampires and take night classes."

"Yes I know I want you to have it, I want to become a vampire like you." Yuki said trying her best not to think how it might feel like when she transformed into a vampire.

"Ok if that is what you wish." Kaname said as he tilted her head and slowly kissed her neck, where he was going to bite.

And Kaname bit down on her soft sick. Yuki screamed but Kaname did not stop. She grabbed the ghost white sheets and squeezed them in her hands.

Then Kaname stopped, he backed away a few feet to look Yuki. She was covered in her own blood, she looked like she was in pain but also happy.

"Yuki are you alright," Kaname asked as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"It hurts so bad, why won't it stop." Yuki said as she gripped her heart.

"The pain will go away in a hour when the poison starts to transform you, but it will soon be over and I will stay with you Yuki, even if I have to miss class." Kaname said as he sat next to Yuki and held her in his arms.

"Thank you Kaname- senpai." Yuki said as he held her closer to his marbled chest.


	3. Vampire Yuki

Kaname stayed by Yuki the whole night and day. She was done transforming 13 hours later. It changed her appearance a lot, she now had long dark brown hair that went down to her butt, she was 7 inches tall and she looked a lot paler then she did before but was now much more beautiful then before. She now had razor sharp fangs and long finger nails that could cut someone in hale.

"Kaname-senpai is it done I don't hurt anymore." Yuki said as she stood in front of Kaname who was laying on his bed looking at her.

"Yes it is over now and you look even more beautiful before." Kaname said as he stood up and hugged Yuki and kissed her on her forehead.

"Kaname could I change clothes these are covered in my blood and are shorter now." Yuki said as she pulled down her skirt.

"Ok," Kaname said laughing at Yuki.

He went to his closet and opened it up. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Here going up these on," he said as he through them at Yuki, "the bathroom is right there," and he pointed to a door on the other side of the room that Yuki did not notice. "You can take a shower if you want to, I will be here when you come out."

Yuki walked towards the bathroom and opened the door and walked in. It was covered in marble and there were no windows. She took off her blood soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned it on and started to clean herself off with soap and cleaned he neck extra careful. She got out and dried herself off with a towel and started to put on Kaname's shirt and his pants. She looked into the mirror that hung over the sink and looked at herself for the first time seen her transformation.

"Wow I look so pretty and tall….and my eyes are redder. I can't believe I am now a vampire and Kaname transformed me. I wonder what dad would say….HOW am I going to tell dad. Hey dad guess what I am a vampire now, see look at the fangs." Yuki said as she looked into the mirror.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom to find Kaname lying on a clean bed.

"You do look pretty." Kaname said as he got up and walked over to Yuki. "And we can tell your dad when you are ready and worry I think he will be proud of you and he will love to see your fangs."

"You heard me," Yuki said as she went from ghostly white to bright red.

"Yes," Kaname said as he grabbed Yuki in his arms and held her and kissed her on her lips. "So when do you want to tell your dad?"


	4. Headmaster Cross's Visit

**SORRY MY CHAPTERS HAVEN'T BEEN LONG I WILL TRY NOT MAKE THEM LONGER**

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!! GOOD OR BAD!!! IDC!!!! COMMMENT PLEASE!!!**

**I DEADACATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND SHAWNA(KITTYKYO5467) LOVE YOU LIKE A SISTER SHAWNA SHE ROCKS!!!!**

Yuki and Kaname talked how and when they were going to tell Headmaster Cross.

"We should do it today during day class, so no one will be around, and the night class students will be asleep." Kaname suggested.

"Ok, but I need real clothes. I don't want to go talk to my in your clothes." Yuki said said as she picked up her arms and the sleeves fell down her arms and showed that it was way to big.

"Ok, we can go to your dorm first so you can change." Kaname said as he looked at Yuki.

"Ok but what are we going to do about the day class girls and the sun." Yuki said as she open the window but then closed it quickly before the sun got really in her eyes.

"We can go when day class has started, as I said, and an umbrella, I have a couple, if you don't want to share I with me." Kaname said as he walked over to Yuki and hugged her. "But just remember I love you."

Yuki blushed that Kaname laughed at her.

"Well ok I am going to get changed and then we can go you can just wait here or you can go in the bathroom with me." Kaname said as he picked out his clothes.

"No…I will stay here and wait." Yuki said with a weird look on her face.

"Hahahaha!!! I was just kidding, Yuki." Kaname said as he walked into bathroom. "I will try to be fast."

"Take your time, it's fine." Yuki said as she felt embarrassed.

Ten minutes later they were on their way to Yuki's dorm. All the day students were in class so it was like a ghost town.

It took them at least ten minutes to get to Yuki's dorm. When they got there, they both went in but Yuki got her clothes and went to her bathroom to change.

When she came out they left. The whole way there Yuki was shaking.

'_Omg I don't know if I can do this. Even with Kaname by my side this is going to go bad I know it.'_ And just then Kaname grabbed Yuki's hand and smiled.

"It is going to be ok I promise." Kaname said reassuring Yuki.

And there they were right in front of Headmaster Cross's office.

"You ready," Kaname said getting ready to open the door.

"No but I need to get it over with." Yuki said as she swallowed the spit in her mouth.

Kaname opened the door and there was Headmaster Cross sitting at his desk.

"Hello Kaname and Yuki, what happened to you, you look more beautiful then before. Did Kaname turn you into a vampire. Oh my little girl is vampire I am so proud to be a dad of a vampire. Ok open up I want to see your fangs." Headmaster Cross said as he ran out from behind his desk to look at Yuki's fangs.

Yuki opened up at Headmaster Cross jump with joy when he saw them.

"They are so cute your own pair of fangs. Ok so now you have to take night classes and live in the moon dorms and you need a night uniform. I am so happy I cant believe this, no wonder your teachers came to me to tell me you weren't they yesterday. You must have been in so must pain. And if you ever need blood don't be afraid to ask." Headmaster Cross said as he ran around his office looking like a psycho.

"Dad you are taking it very VERY well, better than I would have thought." Yuki said as she thought someone has taken over her dad.

**COMMENT PLEASE!!!! GOOD OR BAD!!! OR BOTH!!! IDC!!!**

**THIS STORY GOES OUT TO MY FRIEND SHAWNA( KITTYKYO5467 ) READ HER STORIES SHE WROTE ONE ABOUT ME **

**I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER SO SORRY!!!!**

**I WILL TRY TO WRITE 2 MORE CHAPTERS BUT I CAN'T PROMISE I AM AT MY AUNT'S HOUSE SO I WILL TRY!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR COMMENTING ON MY STORIES!!!!!**


	5. The Rules

**REVIEW/COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!!!! BUT I WISH I DID!!!!!**

"Well, Yuki, I knew that you were going to be turned in to a vampire some day. I am just happy that I got to see what you looked like and to know that you would want to tell me." Headmaster said as he blushed like a school girl.

"Of course I would tell you dad, I love you." Yuki said trying not to sound cheesy.

And before Yuki could say anything the headmaster hugged his daughter as tight as he could, which made Yuki turn red from the pressure.

"Well ok, Dad, can you let go of me?" Yuki said, as her dad let go of her. "So now I have to attend Night Classes, stay in the Moon Dorm and be Kaname's lover, this is great." Yuki said as she jumped up and down.

"Ok, lets not get to carried away. You need to first finish school before you can become me or anyone's lover." Kaname said knowing that the headmaster would want that.

"Yes after you graduate." Headmaster Cross said. "You stole the words right out of my mouth. And you will have to stay in the girls' dorm, Yuki, and not in Kaname's room, understand." Headmaster said with a serous and strike face on.

"OK fine, but I will get to hang out and go on dates with him." Yuki said.

"Fine, but all your school work has to be done." Kaname said.

"Ok." Yuki said.

"Now that is settled, you to should get back to the Moon Dorm before the Day Class get out." Headmaster Cross said looking at his watch. "I love you Yuki, be good." Headmaster Cross said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Dad, see you later." Yuki said as she ran to Kaname's side, who was already half way out the door.

"Kaname, did you really mean what you said in there?" Yuki asked him.

"Yes, why?" Kaname asked.

"I just thought you were saying that for my dad. I didn't really think you meant it, will I only hoped." Yuki said looking at Kaname's face.

"Well, I did mean it but we could bend the rules a bit." Kaname said looking back at Yuki.

"Yesssssss!!!!" Yuki said as she hugged him.

"Come on, we have to hurry unless you want people to see us, most of all your 'NEW' look." Kaname said as he started to walk faster.

"Oh, yeah." Yuki said as she started to run.

Kaname started to run after her in a playful way. When they got to the Moon Dorm they went straight to Kaname's room. When they got in there, Kaname left to get Yuki some moon class uniforms and to check out where she will be sleeping.


	6. The Loss

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!!!**

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY BEST FRIENDS AT SCHOOL!!!**

**MIKAYLA, SHAWNA, SYDNEY, GEMA, NICOLE AND OTHERS!!!!**

**REVIEW/COMMENT!!!**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!**

"What's taking Kaname so long? I can't just wait here?" Yuki said, she had already put her uniform on and had been waiting for 10 minutes for Kaname's return.

*Knock, knock*

"Hello, can I come in?" A vampire said knocking at the door.

"Sure?" Yuki said, not sure who it was.

The least person Yuki ever wanted to see again as a vampire was Zero and now he was walking throw the door she never wished she had said yes to open.

"The Head Master sent me over to say hi. So, hi." Zero said, as he had nothing to say to Yuki.

"Hi." Yuki said feeling so uncomfortable.

"Why did you do it!? Why would you do something that you know would kill me inside?! WHY YUKI!!" Zero yelled running over to Yuki and grabbing her by her arms.

"Oww that hurts Zero." Yuki said almost starting to cry because Zero was digging his nails into her.

"ANSWER ME, YUKI!!!!" Zero yelled.

"I don't know why I did it, Zero. I just wanted to be with…Kaname…forever and he wanted to be with me to and Aido said that I should give myself to Kaname, so I did." Yuki said crying from the pain. "I'm sorry, Zero."

"Oh," Zero let her go and Yuki fell to the floor. "Well then I guess I now have nothing to do with you." Zero walked over to the other side of the room not even looking at Yuki now.

"Zero please, Im sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but…I…love…Kaname and he loves me. The Head I mean Dad is happy that I am now a vampire and so should you." Yuki said staring at the ground.

"He is happy because he wants vampires and humans to live together in peace and now that he has a vampire daughter, let alone a vampire daughter who Kuran loves, so he can now get more vampire and vampire hunters on his sit. He is just going to use you." Zero said in a horrible tone.

"That not true, he is happy because he loves me and you should be happy to if you love me." Yuki said as she got up and walked over to Zero.

Yuki put her hand on Zero's shoulder and when she did he turned around holding the Blood Rose, pointing it at her.

"I never want to talk to you ever!! This is the last time you will see before I kill you when you turn into a level E," Zero said looking like he would cry, "beast in human form." And he was gone.

Yuki started to cry even more. "Why could I do this to Zero?!!! He was my best friend and he hates me now!! I will never see him again!! Why did I do this, I'm sorry Zero!!!" Yuki yelled falling to the ground again, crying her eyes out and banging he fists against the wooden floor.

I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE THAT IT TOOK SO LONG!! I JUST KEEP PUTTING IT OFF AND WRITING OTHER STORIES BUT HERE IT IS!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT TAKE THIS LONG I PROMISE!!!

**REVIEW/COMMENT PLEASE!!!**

**AGAIN IM SOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYY!!!!!**


End file.
